And the Egg Special
And the Egg Special is the eighth episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot Han is handing out items from the lost and found box to his employees. Including “The Wig,” which everyone has to take a picture in once a month. It turns out that it is Han's turn to put it on.A man comes in, asking if he left his toupee. Caroline comes in with the new episode of Martha Stewart Living. Caroline is holding out hope they will get a mention. Max flips through it, reading over it. he misses the part about Max’s Cupcakes. Caroline gets a text and she assumes that it's Andy wanting to have sex, and she thinks her life can’t get better, only it can, because it’s multiple cupcake orders. She and Max go to show off their blurb to Andy. Andy apologizes for not making a bigger deal about their blurb. People got shot at a drug deal gone wrong at the soup kitchen across the street. Max wants to see it. She cuts through the caution tape and opens the door with a credit card. Inside, there is blood splattered everywhere. Andy and Caroline are shocked, but Max wants a picture next to the smears. Andy points out they will never be able to rent it out, and leaves, as he gets queasy. Caroline suggests they rent it for their cupcake shop. Max doesn’t think they’ll have the money, but Caroline points out, “When people die, it’s a buyer’s market.” Caroline mentions financing for women opening small businesses. She is excited about beginning their dream. Max points out that she looks like she wants a hug, and she says she does. They stand awkwardly for a moment, and then Caroline runs out to dry hump Andy. Max goes to talk to the women who give out loans. Max’s name gets called, but Caroline isn’t there yet. She doesn’t know how to talk to the woman without Caroline. Caroline runs in, not seeing the woman leaning under the desk to get a new application, and yammering about her great sex.The woman glances over the application, and denies the loan. They have no business history. They leave. Caroline finds a bank in New Hampshire that might be able to give them a loan. Max says instead, she found stuff on Craigslist she could do to make money. Egg donors needed, ten to twenty grand.The are distracted by Sophie lowering down a basket and asking for cupcakes. They go to ask her for money with a platter of cupcakes, and find Oleg, naked. Sophie, however, has two rules, never lend money to friends, or drink from a well after a Gypsy.Max goes to donate her eggs, accompined by Caroline, but she gets denied because they are looking from people from good schools and good families. Caroline mentions she went to Warton, and she gets on the fast track to become a donor. She panics when she sees how much blood they need to draw on her. She rips out the needle and splashes blood everywhere. Back at the diner, Earl framed their blurb. Caroline gets sad; she saw it on the wall of their shop. Sophie writes them a check for her food… for twenty thousand… and tells them to keep it, on the condition they keep the cupcakes coming. Guest Cast Ryan Hansen - Candy Andy Chase Winton - Mrs. Shayne Jessica Chaffin - Druggie Girl Sandy Martin - Ms. Pyle Jeff Ellingson - Guy Lauren Burns - Other Applicant Video Quotes :Caroline: the blood spatter on the walls of the soup kitchen Oh, my God! :Andy: Oh, that's really gross! :Max: That's the greatest thing I've ever seen! Take a picture of me over here. I finally have a reason to join Instagram! People are gonna be like, "Food, food, cat, food, nails, nails, murder?!" ---- :Ms. Shayne: Max as an egg donor Thank you for your interest, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to pass. :Max: Why? I didn't have sex in Africa. :Ms. Shayne: Yes, I know, that was your one plus, but under "family history," you put "drinking" and "secrets." :Max: I was being honest. :Ms. Shayne: Yeah, maybe too honest, because under "education" you wrote, "Jeopardy! reruns." Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes